Code Lyoko E61: New Student
by James the Lesser
Summary: A new student is in class, a girl, so Odd does what he does best. Xana possesses Milly and Tamiya, group stops it, see inside for more.


**Code Lyoko Episode 61: New Student**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, MOONSCAPE DOES, I THINK!**

First period class was starting with something new, a new student. Ms. Hertz is standing next to the new student, a tall blonde girl from America. "Everyone this is Sandra Smith, her family just moved from where was it?"

"Wisconsin, Green Bay Wisconsin."

"Please welcome her and help her out, we want to make a good impression don't we class?"

"Sure do, love to make an impression on her." Odd sees his chance, all the other girls at Kadic knew about him, and except for Samantha who he still saw every now and then, he was getting no play.

"Odd leave her alone, she just moved here." Ulrich turns back around hoping Odd will listen.

"And I will be proud to give her the…"

"Odd how long do you think it will take before she smacks you?"

"Never know unless I try Ulrich." Odd waves to her and smiles, offering the seat next to him.

"Thanks, what's your name?"

"Odd."

"Weird."

"No, Odd." Sandra laughs and sticks her hand out.

"Call me S.S." She sits down and gets her book out for class. "What are we working on?"

"Cranes." Odd takes a piece of notebook paper and makes a paper Crane. "Here you go, it's not a test or homework but it works."

"Thanks, these are pretty cool, after class could you show me how to make one?"

"Why wait? Here's a piece of paper…" Ignoring the class Odd and S.S. make paper Cranes for the rest of it.

During lunch Odd sits with S.S. instead of the others, Yumi who wasn't in their class, or grade, doesn't know what's going on. "Who's that?"

"New student, from someplace America, I told Odd to leave her alone but as you can see." Odd was now making a dog out of a napkin, giving it to S.S.

"How long until someone tells her about Odd?" Not that Jeremie would, Odd was his friend, and he might realize that if he screws up with S.S. he will be stuck with Sissy.

"About five seconds before she smacks Odd is my bet, and what's with S.S.?" Yumi again wasn't in class so didn't hear her real name.

"Her name is Sandra Smith, but she says she goes by S.S." They watch the two, Odd gets S.S. to laugh, for now anyways. Odd's friends and most of the school knew of Odd's track record with girls and knew it was just a matter of time until she found out.

"I have something new to show you guys after school, since my old efforts have gone to waste…" All that time spent on making more Marabounta's, making his own monsters on Lyoko, was destroyed by Xana's threat Jeremie had to work on something else. "I have to do it at the Factory though, to many people around here, and don't need to fry anything here." His EMP device was ready, mostly; he hadn't tested it on someone possessed by Xana.

"Well I will tell Odd, be right back." Ulrich goes over and whispers to Odd so S.S. can't hear.

"Ok, I'll be there." Odd turns back to S.S. who is curious about what Ulrich told him. "It's nothing, something me and my friends do."

"Aren't I your friend?"

"I don't think they will let you," Odd had put his foot in his mouth, how to get out of it? "At least not yet, do you know any martial arts?"

"Oh you all go to a dojo? I took Tae Kwan Do, but stopped at red belt, I doubt I could keep up with you guys." She looks over at Ulrich and the others. "Who's the tall girl?"

"Yumi, Ulrich's girlfriend, she's a grade higher then us."

"And the other girl, the one with the weird hair, wonder why she dyes it pink."

"Aelita, Jeremie's girlfriend, and who wants normal hair?" Odd points to the purple patch in his blonde hair getting S.S. to laugh.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Right now Odd is currently open for business, Odd is always looking though." Odd, referring to himself in the third person, 'walks' his hand over to S.S. on the pointer and middle finger.

"Well is there an application I can fill out, but at first just a bagger, maybe move up to manager later." S.S. laughs at her joke going along with Odd's 'business' jokes.

"Make a Crane with your number on it and turn it in to the front desk, we'll call you for an interview." S.S. gets a piece of paper out, puts her number on it, and makes a Crane. "Smart a…"

"Odd!" Odd turns around in time to see a chair flying towards him. He grabs S.S. and pulls her down as the chair bounces off the table they were sitting out. Ulrich and Yumi run over to Odd.

"Odd get up, we have to go to… You know where." Yumi was about to say the Factory, but S.S. was right there. Looking up Odd sees what his friends saw, Milly and Tamiya, Xana Eye clearly in theirs, picking up more chairs to throw at them.

"S.S. stay here, you'll be safe." Odd and the others run out of the cafeteria for the Factory, the Xana Milly and Tamiya chase after them. Thankfully when they get to the park they are able to hide in the sewer, while Xana Milly and Tamiya look for where they went.

At the Factory Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi are ready in the Scanner Room when Jeremie sees something on the screen. He has the Factory cameras up and sees Xana Milly and Tamiya coming. "Wait, I can finally test it out." Jeremie shows Odd his new EMP device, smaller then the last one but still heavy. They carry it over to the elevator and take it up to see Milly and Tamiya. "Ok Odd, on three, one, tow, three." Jeremie points the end of his EMP device at the two possessed by Xana and pushes a button. The wave of energy hits Milly and Tamiya knocking them out, and the Xana Ghosts out of them.

"Now what Odd? You will be possessed if they get close to you."

"Stay close to the device, its field is still up." Jeremie had thought of that, he would be vulnerable, until he made it so a field of electromagnetic energy would surround the device for a few minutes after being fired. The elevator comes back up and the three that were in the Scanner Room come out of it.

"What happened?"

"Einstein got his toy to work." Odd points to the two Xana Ghosts floating around. "But what about those two." Odd points to Milly and Tamiya.

"They did kind of destroy the cafeteria, they will get in trouble, unless we…" Did they really want to do a return to the past? Milly and Tamiya were innocent, but to make Xana stronger, they were between a rock and a hard place.

"Its ok, it doesn't make Xana stronger." The group turns to Jeremie. "I finished Franz Hopper's diary, now that Xana is free of the Super Computer it isn't helped by the return to the past. Why Xana took as much power as he could when he was freed, why Lyoko was so weak and dead like before we did a return to the past."

"Aelita go down to the computer and do it so we can keep Jeremie safe." Ulrich was watching Jeremie, he always was a bad liar, but why was he lying about this? He and Jeremie were friends even before they went to school, they use to be neighbors until his parents moved, and Ulrich always knew when Jeremie was lying. Aelita goes down and does a return to the past, the white bubble taking them.

The Lyoko Gang is sitting in class; there is Sandra Smith, or S.S., waiting to be introduced to the class. The time before she looked nervous, but now she looks absolutely scared, terrified. Ms. Hertz introduces her to the class and S.S. goes to take a seat. Odd offers her the seat next to him again, but this time she refuses and takes a seat at an empty table confusing Odd. Class starts, but Odd ignores the teacher and watches S.S., and is even more amazed that she seems to know exactly what Ms. Hertz is going to say. S.S. lip synchs to Ms. Hertz, then points at Jeremie seconds before he raises his hand to answer a question. Odd continues watching S.S., who points at Aelita, or Jeremie, seconds before they raise their hand, S.S. seemed to know the future! Or maybe… Odd turns around and gets Ulrich's attention. "Ulrich watch S.S." Ulrich turns and looks at S.S. and sees the same thing Odd did, S.S. lip synching Ms. Hertz and pointing at Jeremie and Aelita in order that they raise their hand, never getting it wrong.

"This can't be good, we have to tell the others, during lunch, what if she…"

"That's what I was thinking, but if she does, how do we explain it to her?" Odd and Ulrich were worried, if S.S. wasn't affected by the return to the past, she kept her memories like they did, what would happen to her if she told someone?

At lunch the rest of the group are confused, why wasn't Odd sitting with S.S.? Was he bored with her already? It isn't until Ulrich and Odd tell the others that they understand. "You don't think she is really not affected, do you?"

"How else do you explain it, yesterday she was all over me, today she won't even look at me." Odd gives a goofy smile. "My beautiful face has never failed."

"Well this could be serious, if she tells Sissy, or Jim, or even William about what happened she could cause us a lot of problems." Jeremie was trying to think of a solution when Odd got up and left the table. Odd walks over to S.S. and taps her on the shoulder.

"Go away."

"Why S.S.? You seemed to be having fun yesterday." S.S. drops her fork, nearly chokes on the bread she was eating, and turns around.

"How do you know my nickname, and yesterday, I wasn't even here!"

"You feel like you are living the same day again, you don't know why, but you are. Remember the Cranes? And the Dog?" S.S. simply nods her head not knowing what to say. "You aren't the only one, me and my friends have it happen to, and we know why."

"Really!" She is both excited and cautious about this, her family thought she was just seeing things, making things up, but here Odd, and apparently his friends, had it happen to them to.

"Yes, come join us, we will explain everything." S.S. gets up, leaving her tray behind, she was far to excited to eat, and follows Odd over to the table,

"Odd what are you doing, we didn't even…"

"It's a little late now isn't it Einstein?" Odd, acting like a gentleman, pulls a chair out for S.S. "S.S. this is Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita, you guys all know her from yesterday."

"Odd she doesn't need to know about, anything!" Yumi couldn't believe what Odd was doing; he could compromise the whole group.

"Well either she hears it from all of us or just me, she wasn't affected by the return to the past and I figure if she knows then Einstein can study her, find out why."

"Study me? What are you talking about; I'm not a frog…" She stops; in America Frog is a bad name for French people, even if she meant the amphibian.

"Odd stop it before we all get in trouble."

"We won't get in trouble; you won't tell anyone S.S., will you?" She shakes her head, although she would agree to anything to find out why she had this problem. For the past couple years she felt like she had re-lived certain days, her family made her see a psychiatrist, put her on medication, used different kind of therapy, and now she would find out why. "There is this thing called Xana, and Lyoko, and we fight Xana by going to Lyoko…"

"Wait what? Some kind of video game?"

"No, Xana is a thing that Franz Hopper made, along with Lyoko and his Super Computer," Jeremie picked up where Odd stopped. "And when Xana attacks my friends go to Lyoko to deactivate a tower. This stops the attack, and sometimes we do what is called a return to the past, to fix anything Xana may have damaged, and to erase memories of his attacks. But you seem to be unaffected by it, why I am not sure, but you aren't. Yesterday when Milly and Tamiya attacked Odd they were possessed by Xana, making them stronger and dangerous, we went to the Factory to go to Lyoko but Xana caught up to us. I used a new device I had been working on to force Xana's Ghosts out of people and it worked. But as Milly and Tamiya had attacked Odd, hurt others, we did a return to the past so they would not get in trouble. It took us to our first class, when Milly and Tamiya must have been possessed." S.S. sits there, mouth open, with disbelief in her eyes.

"It's all true, in fact until last year the Princess was stuck on Lyoko until Einstein could make a program to bring her here." Odd points to Aelita, then Jeremie, as he talks about them with their nicknames.

"And you fight this Xana, here and on Lyoko?" The group nods. "You have got to be fuc…"

"It's all true, we can show you, after school, if it's alright with Jeremie and Aelita." They were the only ones who knew how to work the computer so if they said no there wasn't any way to show S.S.

"Show me what, Xana?"

"Lyoko, it's a virtual world that Franz Hopper created a few years ago, Xana was a program he created."

"But why doesn't he just, I don't know, stop it if he created it?"

"It tricked him, when Aelita and Franz Hopper went to Lyoko in 1994 Xana betrayed Franz Hopper and trapped him."

"So Aelita was alone, like 3 years old, on Lyoko?"

"No, it appears you don't age when on Lyoko, so she is only a year older now since we got her out of Lyoko." Jeremie wasn't sure exactly how old Aelita was, but older then she looked.

"That makes her over 20 years old!" S.S. looks at Aelita. "Doesn't look a day over 13, amazing."

"I'm fourteen now, but from as long as I was on Lyoko I am actually twenty four." She smiles innocently not knowing how amazing it was.

"So like, what has Xana done? How does it do all this stuff without anyone knowing? I have so many questions, but I…"

"Its ok S.S. we will take you to the Factory since Odd gave us no choice." This wasn't exactly how Jeremie would have done things, much rather keep S.S. in the dark, but Odd made the decision for the group.

Lunch is almost over, S.S. will have to wait until afternoon classes are over to know more.

Making it through the classes S.S. can barely hide her excitement, she found out why she had what she called weird powers, seeing and living days before they happened. According to her new friends it wasn't a power but some Xana thing, she wasn't sure how it all worked yet but now she would find out. The group takes her to the sewer entrance and run into a problem. "Uh we didn't think about this, and I really don't want to walk." They all had scooters, and skateboards, and a bike, but S.S. didn't.

"It's ok she can ride with me." Odd has S.S. stand on the grinder bars on the back wheels of his bike, making Ulrich wonder why he didn't think of it, that was how he and Yumi rode on his disastrous non-date. They go through the sewers in silence, Odd can feel S.S. shaking with excitement, this was a weird thing to be doing, they had already told Jim and Sissy before, but they always forgot after a return to the past, S.S. wouldn't. Getting to the end they go up, S.S. last, and show off the Factory to her.

"So where is all this stuff, Lyoko can't be in here, can it?"

"No we have to take the elevator down; we'll show you the Super Computer first." Jeremie brings the elevator up and they head to the actual Super Computer.

"Wow, so like, Lyoko is in this?"

"Yes, this computer is the most powerful in the world, its original design was to stop another computer, but Franz Hopper got carried away with it and decided to make a home for him and Aelita." That was from what Jeremie had seen/read in the Diaries.

"How do you get in there?" S.S. doesn't see any doors.

"We'll get there, now time to go up to the Control Room." They get on the elevator and go to the Control Room.

"This is where Einstein is at his best." S.S. stares in amazement; she had never seen anything like it, not even in movies or on TV.

"From here I watch over my friends on the map, send their vehicles, and send them to Lyoko."

"You don't go?"

"Uh no, someone needs to stay behind and run things, and since Aelita is the only other person who knows how I do it."

"Why doesn't she stay here? Making a lady go to this place doesn't sound right to me." Aelita comes to Jeremie's defense.

"I need to deactivate the towers, and I can't run it as well as Jeremie."

"Deactivate the towers? What towers, why, how?" S.S. is still confused by all this but she had to believe them, the evidence was right in front of her.

"I think its time to send you to Lyoko, Yumi you stay behind, I don't have a program for S.S. and I don't think she'd be comfortable going as Ulrich or Odd." S.S. is confused even more but follows Odd and Ulrich to the elevator. Getting to the Scanner Room she looks at the three tubes.

"Do I go in there?" Odd nods. "It isn't dangerous is it? I mean, I won't like get cancer from it will I?"

"As far as we know Yumi is the only person to screw up a transfer and the Scanners actually heal cancer, and other things."

"I heard that Odd, and that wasn't my fault, let me see you try and send someone." Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie hear over the intercom system.

"Heals cancer? Completely? Wow, amazing."

"And being shot in the leg." Ulrich looks down at his leg, not even a mark was left from that.

"And backs," Yumi talks over the system rubbing her back, glad they had the Scanners.

"And everything else." Ulrich's last encounter had nearly killed him, but that was a return to the past, not a Scanner.

"Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sandra, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sandra, Virtualization." Jeremie uses S.S. real name instead of her nickname.

"Wow, wait, why aren't I cold?" Jeremie had sent them to the Ice Sector.

"This is a virtual world, only have sight and sound, no smell, taste, or touch." They look around; Lyoko was back to normal, nothing like the first time they came after Xana got the Key.

"This is Lyoko, inside that computer, so big." S.S. is stunned, she had never, could never, imagine anything like this.

"It's a lot bigger, there are four other Sectors, but we don't go to Sector 5 anymore."

"What are they like?" S.S. couldn't believe there was more to this place, this Lyoko, how could there?

"Hey Einstein send the Overbike and Overboard, S.S. will ride with me."

"Ok Odd, here they are." The vehicles appear.

"Hop on S.S." Odd had gotten on the Overboard and helped S.S. up. "Where's the nearest transfer tower?"

"I put you close to one; just go east it will be there." Odd and Ulrich take off, S.S. hanging on. Less then a minute later they get to the transfer tower.

"Ok, hmm, never did this without Aelita leading us, guess we'll play Russian roulette and land where we do." Odd leads S.S. into the tower. "Just follow me, Ulrich you stay behind incase I lose her." Odd jumps off into the stream below, followed by S.S. and Ulrich. Odd waits and passes the first couple platforms before going up. Leaving the tower they find themselves in the Forest Sector.

"Amazing, that was incredible, what's that?" S.S. points to a Kankrelat.

"That's trouble, stay back." Odd jumps away from S.S. and gets the Kankrelats attention. "Laser Arrow!" The arrow hits its target causing it to explode.

"Why'd you do that? It didn't do anything to us." S.S. was an animal lover and didn't know, at least not yet, about Xana's monsters.

"That was a kanrelat, surprised it was alone, they usually travel in packs." Ulrich puts his sword away. "There are various monsters on Lyoko that was one of them. Xana uses them to keep me and my friends from getting Aelita to an activated tower."

"Why?"

"Xana has to activate a tower to launch an attack, deactivating the tower ends the attack."

"Oh, and that was one of the monsters Xana uses?" Odd and Ulrich nod. "How long have you been doing this?"

"A long time, we hoped to stop it with the materialization of Aelita but Xana stopped that."

"Wait, Aelita was on Lyoko, since 1994, but then you guys got her out, but Xana still exists, and you fight it."

"We were going to turn the Super Computer off but Xana took something from Aelita seconds before we brought her here. Einstein thought he put a virus in her, but he took Aelita's memories of Earth from her." And getting them back had cost them dearly, Xana escaped, and Franz Hopper, they didn't know what happened to him.

"Why don't you turn it off now?"

"No good, Xana escaped the Super Computer, it still needs the towers, but it is no longer attached to the Super Computer."

"Oh, sorry." S.S. could was having a problem with all the new information, was she dreaming? Or had she had a bad reaction to her medications and was hallucinating from them?

"Xana attacks, we fight, and we stop Xana, same thing every time. Thankfully Xana has taken breaks in between attacks so we can usually get a week of peace." Ulrich wasn't the only one bored, and tired of it.

"Hey guys, Xana has activated a tower, I'm devirtualizing S.S. and sending Yumi and Aelita." Jeremie was already working on it and brought S.S. back to Earth. Yumi and Aelita were in the Scanner room and Yumi caught S.S. who had just come back.

"Wow that was a trip." Still lightheaded from being brought back S.S. goes and sits on the floor watching Aelita and Yumi being transferred to Lyoko.

"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita, Virtualization." S.S. takes the elevator up to where Jeremie is while her new friends are on Lyoko. "Since you are right there take the transfer tower to the Desert Sector."

"Desert Sector? What other Sectors are there?" S.S. stares over Jeremie's shoulder at the map.

"There is also the Mountain Sector and the 5th Sector, Xana's home." Jeremie does some typing. "These are the all Sectors of Lyoko." He brought up the giant map, showing S.S. "Right now they are in this Sector," Jeremie points to one, "And are going to this Sector," He points to another.

"So now what?"

"The activated tower is in the Sector they are going to, they will go there, my friends will fight off whatever monsters are there, so Aelita can get inside the tower and deactivate it."

"Wow, and you do this all the time?" S.S. was thinking of all the times she had 'seen the future', and was ecstatic to know why she did that.

"It does get annoying but I am working on something to beat Xana."

"Aren't you worried your friends, and your girlfriend, will get hurt?"

"For a long time we all worried about Aelita, but on Lyoko you have life points." Jeremie brings the screen up. "Lose them and you come back here, when Aelita was still on Lyoko, and connected to Xana, she would in a sense die, but now she to will come back to Earth."

"So it isn't dangerous?"

"It still is, if Aelita isn't able to get to the tower then Xana's attack will continue, and maybe succeed. And if you fall into the digital mess below you are gone."

"Oh, what is Xana doing now?"

"I don't know, nothing is on the news, he may have just possessed someone, but I am locking the elevator down so they will have to take the ladder to get here." Jeremie types some more and locks the elevator down.

"Is the person hurt?"

"No, once Xana leaves them they will never know what happened, but if others see them doing something while possessed we need to either find a way to make the people think they are dreaming or do a return to the past."

"What happens if Xana, you know kills someone, like your friends?"

"They die, I'm not sure why, but a return to the past doesn't bring them back."

"How do you know this? Has one of your friends…"

"No, but a pet had died, a gerbil, and I foolishly tried to bring it back and it didn't work."

"It wasn't foolish, if you thought it would work."

"It turns out a return to the past makes Xana stronger, use to."

Back on Lyoko the group was doing fine on foot, Aelita already knew where the tower was, she was with Jeremie when the tower was activated. In front was two Assassins and three kankrelats. "This could get interesting, I'll lead." Odd charges the five monsters firing arrows, destroying the three kankrelats easily with his guided arrows, but the Assassins proved heartier. Dodging the Laser Arrows they start to fire back.

"Watch it Odd, Hai!" Yumi throws both fans, cutting a leg on both Assassins. They stumble but recover in time to fire lasers at Yumi, hitting her enough times to send her back to Earth.

"Yumi, I locked the elevator, you need to take the ladder up." Yumi does, taking a little bit longer then normal.

"Find out what Xana is doing?"

"Not yet, I have the Factory cameras up incase Xana sends anything after us."

"That didn't hurt?" S.S. was staring at Yumi, according to Jeremie she had been hit with lasers, lost all her life points, why she was back.

"Nope, one time it did but that was Xana messing with the computer." They turn back to the screen and watch the others on Lyoko.

"Impact!" Ulrich had dodged the lasers and struck an Assassin, not remembering the last time, and being sent back to Earth after the Assassin blew up.

"Well Princess got anything for our friend?" Aelita gets on her knees and begins to sing, getting the right tune, enclosing the Assassin in a rock cocoon.

"See you soon Odd." Aelita runs into the tower. Going up to the next level she brings the computer up and deactivates the tower.

"Well, we don't know what Xana did, didn't make it on the news, no need to do a return to the past." Yumi goes to the ladder and helps Ulrich up.

"Return to the past now." Jeremie did it when Yumi walked away.

Sandra Smith, S.S., was again being introduced to the class. She goes and sits down next to Odd. "That was amazing, but this will be the third time we sit through this class."

"Well you know how to make Cranes, lets work on Dogs."


End file.
